The Summer's Noise
by blueflame922
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is surprised one day when they get a visit from a girl with long pink hair and familiar looks looking for Natsu. Everyone just thought it was their friend playing a joke by crossdressing but boy, were they wrong. Who is this girl? And why does she look like their Fire Dragon Slayer?


**Hiya guys! Got a new story for ya all! Anyone know Fairy Tail? Well my friend just got me into it since last year and just today I've finished the first season! (I feel the heartbreak coming in again) thankfully the second season is out! Cheers! So that's why I'm here, creating a new story again...I just adore twin fanfics. I can't help it but get plot bunnies hopping everywhere. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_People who were meant to be together will always find their way back to each other." -Unknown_

* * *

Fresh new start. A certain someone was still sleeping inside a rented in (Who knows how he rented it in the first place) with a certain blue cat near him also in a disturbless sleep. The pink haired boy snoozed like no tomorrow. He has been looking all day for that rumored 'Salamander' anywhere he could step foot on. It's been a one day journey that he just started twenty-four hours ago and he was already tired. Today was supposed to be his round two to go searching, but he was still in bed.

'_Ne, can you hear me?' _

The boy tossed and turned in his bed, squishing the cat in the process, knocking him down, and waking him up. The blue cat became angry but soon let it go as he saw his friend beginning to sweat. "Natsu!"

_'I'm still looking for you, so please give me a sign! Can you hear me?' _

"Natsu teba!"

The said boy followed the sound and fell off his bed hard the minute his name was called. Was it just him, or did the bed feel harder than usual?

"Wake up Natsu! Today we have to go find that guy!"

"Uuugnh..." the boy grunted while still on the floor, bothered that he wasn't feeling comfortable. "Five more minutes..."

The now awake blue cat sighed and shook his head slightly. "Can't be helped... If you wake up we can go eat at that place we saw yesterday! I'll even share my fish with you!"

An ear shot up and the blue cat saw that his best friend and mage partner was already up from the floor and was stretching and yawning. "Say no more then Happy! Let's go! Then we can do our mission!"

"Natsu, I'm supposed to say that... you were still sleepy..." said Happy.

"Sorry sorry! We can head out in a few minutes and then go search for the restaurant," Natsu said and grinned. After a few, he headed down to the lobby of the inn along with Happyand his stuff in tow, searching for that place to go eat.

"Ne, Natsu," started Happy. "You seemed like you weren't sleeping well... Did you have a nightmare?"

Natsu looked up to the baby blue sky with his arms behind his head as if looking for his thoughts above. "Hmm I don't really remember, but I did hear a voice calling me and asking me if I could hear them."

Happy gave a confused gaze. "A voice? That's weird... Did you know it?"

Natsu stopped walking and turned to his blue talking cat with a mixed expression. "No but... _It **felt** familiar."_

* * *

_ 'Natsu-nii, you can hurt the plant! She said to be gentle!'_

_ 'Noi, i know what I'm doing. Kaachan told me to do it just like this.'_

_-•-_

_ 'Igneel-san, please take care of Natsu and Noitsu. I entrust their lives to you.'_

_-•-_

_'Young ones I have bad news. I am only able to take care of one of you. It was decided that Natsu will stay in my care. However you, Noitsu, will be in custody of a friend of mine.'_

_'Is it a dragon too?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'B-But I don't want to be separated by Nastu!'_

_'Don't worry Noi! We won't be together anymore but we will still know that we are alive in our hearts! I dont really get it, but when we're older, we'll find each other! I'll be looking for you, and you look for me! It's a promise we have to make so we can see each other again. I'll never give up and neither will you! Never!'_

_-•-_

_'Can you hear me? I'm still looking for you! So please, give me a sign! Can you hear me?'_

"Natsu!" she shouted in alarm as she awoke from her deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again to see that it was no longer dark but daytime since light shone in every direction. After catching the light with her eyes slowly for a while, her face became puzzled as she yawned and stretched from the tree branch she had been sleeping onto.

'_Natsu? Who is that? Could that be his name?_' the girl thought a little happily. 'I don't remember what I was dreaming about nor who that voice was... but I think I got a clue as to who he could be and how to look for him.'

The girl breathed in and out very slowly to calm down her still jumpy nerves and hopped down from the branch onto the green grass. She looked around and touched her whole body to make sure her things were still intact in the places where they should be. Secure and assured, she let out a sigh.

"Oh, you're awake!"

The girl turned her head to see her best friend; a cat with pale peach colored fur. "Canary! (Pronounced Sha-ner-ie) Did you go look around without me?!"

"No I didn't. I was just exploring the forest a bit while you slept. It's different than the other ones we've been in," Canary replied a little frightened.

"You still looked around somewhere without waiting for me... Well it's okay. We should grab a bite while we skim around. My search for the person I'm looking for can wait for a day or two."

The cat nodded excitedly. "YES! I WANT FISH!"

"Hai, Hai I hear ya."

"Ne, Noisu. Do you remember now? Who this person is?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. Although it's been 9 years since I've lost my memories and about 4 years ago since mother disappeared when trying to help me remember, l still haven't gotten them back."

The sad smile that had been on her lips for a minute then curled up in a wide familiar grin as her long mid- length pink hair flew with the wind's breeze.

"But I won't give up! I finally have a clue to how I can find him! I still won't be able to remember him but I don't care! I've looked everywhere Canary! I'm sure this is the last location!"

The girl who went by the name Noitsu gazed at the town she would be entering. "Our last location. Magnolia, Fiore."

"Noisu, how can you find him even so? Do you have a clue as to where he is or something?" Canary asked somewhat confused at the happy expression her partner wore. This was the first time in a long time since she's smiled sincerely. Noitsu kept smiling as if her happiness could answer the question for her.

"No I don't. But I have something even better. I finally know **_his name."_**

* * *

**BAM! How was that?**

**Clear up confusion. Noisu is not a typo. It's just a nickname Canary has for Noistu since she's really loud sometimes. Noisu= Noise**

**Let me know if there's anything I should fix! I have a weird updating schedule so I decided I'd update once or twice a month for each story I'm doing! Sore de, catch ya later readers!~**

**-Blu**


End file.
